Don't Wait For Me Anymore
by reiei
Summary: Kau terlalu baik untuk terus disakiti, Ran. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini. Terima kasih atas semua perasaan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Dan maaf atas semua rasa sakit yang kuberikan kepadamu. Mulai saat ini, jangan menungguku lagi, Ran.....


Another fanfic from me~

Another ShinRan, hehe

Terinspirasi oleh lagunya Tohoshinki yang One sama With All My Heart. Tak ada salahnya kalau membaca sambil mendengarkannya...

Read and enjoy it! ^o ^

////////////

_**Jangan menungguku lagi, Ran…**_

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Now, let's the story begin....

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Hari itu, hari yang seharusnya adalah hari yang membahagiakan, menjadi awal dari kesedihanmu. Hari saat aku berniat mengungkapakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Hari saat aku berharap bahwa kau tahu perasaan cintaku padamu, menjadi awal penderitaanmu. Dan penderitaanku. Tahukah kau Ran bahwa hari itu aku sangat tidak tenang. Hatiku terus saja berdebar-debar. Tapi kau tidak tahu kan? Aku berhasil menutupinya dengan rapi. Dan saat kasus itu terjadi, aku tak bisa sesenang biasanya. Karena aku lebih senang kalau tidak ada yang mengganggu rencanaku. Apapun itu.

Tapi tetap saja rasa ingin tahuku mendominasi. Bukannya langsung mengungkapkan hal itu padamu, aku malah membuntuti pria mencurigakan itu. Dan aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Harusnya kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku sekarang. Harusnya kau tidak menderita seperti sekarang, Ran... Kata-kata yang seharusnya kuucapkan padamu waktu itu menyesakkan dadaku. Sakit. Lebih sakit dari yang kau rasakan.

Setiap kali aku menutup mata, kulihat wajahmu yang tersenyum. Tapi saat aku membuka mata, yang terlihat adalah raut sedihmu. Aku berharap dapat terus menutup mataku, agar selalu bisa melihat senyummu. Tapi baikkah itu? Hal itu tidak membantu .Dirimu yang sebenarnya masih tetap sedih. Aku berharap dapat mengembalikan senyum bak rembulan yang bersinar lembut itu ke wajahmu Ran. Bisakah? Bolehkah?

Berkali-kali aku telah menyakitimu, memberikanmu janji-janji palsu bahwa aku sedang ada urusan, bahwa ada kasus pelik yang harus kutangani. Tapi kau tetap tersenyum. Meskipun sempat kau menangis, kau kembali semangat. Karena kau mempercayaiku, ya kan? Kau adalah gadis yang tegar, Ran... Perasaanmulah yang terus memberiku semangat untuk melalui semua rintangan. Cintamulah yang membuat terus berjuang keras untuk hidup. Senyummulah yang membuatku ingin kembali ke sisimu. Aku meridukanmu, Ran....

Aku tahu bahwa selama ini aku terlalu naif. Aku menolak mengakui perasaanku. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku sangat menyesal. Penyesalan itu memang selalu datang belakangan ya? Akankah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua Ran? Ah, tidak. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya. Aku tidak lagi pantas untukmu. Akulah yang selama ini menyebabkanmu menangis. Akulah yang membuat senyum terhapuskan dari wajahmu. Aku telah banyak menyakitimu. Walaupun aku berharap untuk dapat berada di sisimu selamanya, Ran. Tapi apakah kau akan mengijinkanku mendampingimu?

Jika ada satu hal saja yang bisa membuatmu melupakan semua kesedihan itu, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Akan kuganti mendung di wajahmu itu dengan pelangi yang melengkung indah. Apapun pasti akan kukorbankan untukmu Ran. Aku berharap aku dapat menanggung semua sakit yang kau rasakan. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu. Karena aku tidak mau kau berada dalam bahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat lebih banyak masalah dan kesedihan gara-gara aku.

Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kau menderita. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Namun seiring berlalunya waktu dan semakin dalamnya rasa rinduku padamu, aku akhirnya menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban dari hatiku yang paling-paling-paling dalam. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah memberikan seluruh hatiku padamu. Hanya untukmu. Entah kau tahu atau tidak, tapi hatiku akan tetap menjadi milikmu.

Saat kau memanggil namaku, ingin kuberlari ketempatmu. Memelukmu erat. Mendekapmu. Aku ingin dapat terus tersenyum disampingmu, bersamamu. Seperti dulu lagi. Aku ingin menyembuhkan lukamu yang tidak dapat disembuhkan oleh sang waktu. Aku ingin bisa mewujudkan mimpimu, keinginanmu. Aku ingin dapat terus tersenyum untukmu, di saat senang ataupun sedih. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah terus mengawasimu, dan mengisi hatiku dengan wajahmu.

Kau terlalu baik untuk terus disakiti, Ran. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini. Aku tidak mau melukaimu lebih dari ini. Jadi lebih baik aku mengakhiri semua ini. Terima kasih atas semua perasaan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Dan maaf atas semua rasa sakit yang kuberikan kepadamu.

Mulai saat ini, jangan menungguku lagi, Ran.....

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Sebutir air mata jatuh mambasahi kertas surat itu. Ya, surat yang datang bersama sebuket lili putih untuk Ran. Surat dari Shinichi. Sebutir air mata itu diikuti oleh butiran-butiran lain yang mengalir deras di pipi sang gadis. Ia menggenggam surat itu erat-erat. Terisak.

"Shinichi..." lirihnya.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini pada Shinichi. Ia tidak tahu alasan Shinichi tidak dapat berada di sampingnya. Dan ia tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Shinichi juga menderita, seperti dirinya. Sempat ia menganggap bahwa Shinichi tidak berperasaan karena meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kabar, tapi ternyata luka Shinichi lebih dalam darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu coklat pada hari Valentine kemarin, tapi kenapa balasan White Day-mu seperti ini Shinichi?" isak Ran.

Ya, malam itu adalah White Day. Saat seharusnya para gadis tersenyum senang karena mendapat hadiah dari sang kekasih. Bukan menangis seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Kogoro sedang tidak ada di rumah. jadi Ran terpaksa bangkit dan membukakan pintu. Ia mengusap air mata di wajahnya, tapi jejak-jejak air mata itu tidak dapat ditutupi.

"Siapa?" tanya Ran dengan suara serak karena habis menangis seraya membuka pintu. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Dan setelah pintu terbuka, yang terlihat adalah punggung sesosok pemuda yang tampak sangat akrab bagi Ran. Ya, Ran tidak mungkin tidak mengenali sosok itu. Sosok yang terus dinantikannya selama ini. Sosok yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpinya. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jangan menungguku lagi, Ran...." ujar sosok yang masih saja berdiri membelakangi Ran itu, "Karena mulai saat ini, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu..."

"Shi-Shinichi?" tanya Ran terbata, menebak siapa sosok itu. Ah, bukan menebak. Dia sudah tahu pasti bahwa itu Shinichi. Ia hanya terkejut, tak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain menyebut nama orang yang terus membuatnya menunggu itu.

Sosok itu berbalik. Terlihat sebuket mawar merah di tangannya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Bukan senyum iseng, jahil, ataupun senyum sombong yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Itu adalah senyum tulus dari dasar hatinya untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Ran...."

Air mata Ran kembali mengalir. Tapi kali ini, air mata itu menggambarkan mengatakan apapun, Ran langsung memeluk pemuda di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itu pun balas memeluknya. Suasana malam yang dingin tak lagi terasa. Hanya ada kehangatan yang nyaman. Lalu di bawah sinar bulan yang tersenyum senang, Shinichi mengecup bibir bidadari hatinya itu. Lembut. Semua rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan sirna dalam sekejab. Semua kata yang belum terucapkan seakan tak perlu lagi diucapkan. Semua telah terjelaskan begitu saja.

Rasa percaya, membuat semua yang mustahil menjadi mungkin.

////////////

_Always Keep the Faith, Forever..._

Note:

Di paragraf pertama yang dimaksud 'hari itu' itu adalah hari waktu mereka pergi ke Tropical Land, hari waktu Shinichi mengecil. Dan SEBENARNYA di manga ataupun animenya Shinichi nggak berniat nembak Ran saat itu, itu Cuma khayalan saia, hwehehe ^^v

Kata-kata 'Always Keep the Faith' dibagian akhir itu sebenernya slogan pada Cassiopeia *DBSK/Tohoshinki/TVXQ fans club*, hehe. Saia hanya ingin menyebarkannya agar semua orang dapat terus yakin dan percaya bahwa Tohoshinki akan terus bersama tanpa satupun yang keluar dan tanpa pembubaran. XD *lupain aja ini, ga penting kok :p*

Di bagian akhir itu Shinichi udah kembali ke tubuh 17 tahunnya, bukan Conan lagi. Jangan tanya saia gimana cara dia balik soalnya saia juga gat tau XD *ditendang*

Lalu, apakah ada typo? Aneh? Geje? Terlalu OOC?

Let me know~

Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


End file.
